backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Deleted scenes
Between the completion of filming, and the release, of the three parts of the Back to the Future trilogy, certain scenes were cut in order to achieve the result that director Robert Zemeckis was seeking or simply for reasons of time. However, many of these deleted scenes were reinstated for the Back to the Future novelizations; these are indicated by (N). Deleted scenes from Part I *George McFly buys an entire case of Sophie Mae peanut brittle from a neighbor, Howard, and his daughter. *Marty McFly asks a woman on the streets in 1955 to pinch him, but she slaps him across the face instead. *A commercial in which a doctor endorses Sir Walter Randolph cigarettes "After facing the tension of doing three lung operations in a row..." (N) *Marty Mcfly exits through the window of his room just before he heads to the Twin Pines Mall. *1955 Dr. Emmett Brown looks at his personal belongings from 1985, which include a hairdryer, some cotton underwear and a copy of Playboy. (N) *Prior to the scene where Marty and Doc see George being picked on due to the "Kick Me" prank, Marty peers through a classroom window and is shocked to see Lorraine Baines cheating on a test (after class, Lorraine tells her friends she got an 'F' anyway). (N) *After Mr. Strickland breaks up the confrontation between Biff and Marty in the cafeteria, he questions Marty. *An extended version of the Darth Vader scene. (N) *Marty asks George McFly to hit him. (N) *An extended version of the Hill Valley policeman asking Doc "You got a permit?" in which Marty fears he might be gay when he goes back to 1985, and the 'permit' Doc hands the officer is actually just a $50.00 bill. (N) *Mark Dixon traps George in a payphone booth at the dance, and Mr. Strickland refuses to let him out. Deleted scenes from Part II *A discussion in 2015 between Old Terry and Old Biff Tannen. *An extended version of 2015 Marty arriving home. (N) *An extended version of the family at dinner. (N) *An extended version of Jennifer Parker fainting. *Old Biff fading out of existence in 2015. *In 1985-A, Marty sees a burned-out Hill Valley High School. (N) *Marty encounters his brother Dave, now an alcoholic and living on the streets. (N) *Doc, after narrowly avoiding coming face-to-face with his younger 1955 self in Courthouse Square, meets Peabody and a policeman near the Lyon Estates billboard (where the DeLorean time machine is hidden). (N) Deleted scenes from Part III *1955 Doc and Marty check the tires of the DeLorean in the Delgado Mine, but the tires disintegrate right in front of them. (N) *Just before Marty heads off to 1885, 1955 Doc offers him his pistol, but Marty replies he doesn't know how to use it anyway. (N) *1955 Doc tells Marty that if he can't save his older self to get the son of a bitch that killed him. (N) *Marty sitting in the DeLorean in the desert in 1885, with the gull-wing door up, looking through binoculars — possibly looking for Hill Valley. *Doc and Marty bring the DeLorean to the livery stable by night. *Buford Tannen shoots Marshal Strickland in the back, and he falls from his horse; Buford and his gang then ride away. Strickland's son runs to his mortally wounded father, who gives him the "Discipline" advice one last time. (N) :(In the novelization, Strickland dies instantly.) Where to view deleted scenes *Many of the scenes can be viewed as bonus features on the DVD release. *The following scenes are shown in the 1990 behind-the-scenes television show The Secrets of the Back to the Future Trilogy, hosted by Kirk Cameron: **1955 Doc looks at his personal belongings from 1985. **In 1985-A, Marty sees a burned-out Hill Valley High School. **Old Biff fading out of existence in 2015. *The cigarette commercial scene was announced as a deleted scene for the first DVD release but was later removed. However, the scene was found to be left on the disc between the "Pinch Me" and "Doc's Personal Belongings" deleted scenes. The doctor in the commercial is played by John McCook. Later releases removed the scene. *The Scene where Marty Exits through the window of his room was filmed and the bloopers of that scene can be found online in a compilation of other bloopers. Gallery back-to-the-future-deleted-scenes-peanut-brittle-66.jpg|A neighbour pressures George to purchase peanut brittle from his daughter. back-to-the-future-deleted-scenes-pinch-me-16.jpg|While in 1955, Marty asks a woman to pinch him, but she slaps him across the face instead. Back to the Future- 1955 Strickland & Marty.jpg|Mr. Strickland confronts Marty, after breaking up his confrontation with Biff in the cafeteria. back-to-the-future-deleted-scenes-she-is-cheating-62.jpg|Marty and Doc watch Lorraine cheat in a test. back-to-the-future-deleted-scenes-phone-booth-62.jpg|At the dance, George gets trapped in a phone booth by Dixon. back-to-the-future-2-deleted-scenes-old-terry-old-biff-16.jpg|Old Terry arguing with Old Biff. back-to-the-future-2-deleted-scenes-old-biff-vanishes-62.jpg|Old Biff vanishes from existence. Back-to-the-future-2-deleted-scenes-burned-out-high-school-03.jpg|Marty sees the ruins of Hill Valley High School in 1985-A. back-to-the-future-2-deleted-scenes-marty-meets-dave-33.jpg|Marty meets Dave at the entrance to Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise. Peabody deleted Scene.png|Doc interacting with Otis Peabody at the Lyon Estates. Deloreantire.jpg|Marty and Doc look at the tires on the DeLorean. To 1885 Deleted Scene.jpg|Doc tells Marty to get the son of a bitch that killed him. Delorean tire deleted scene.jpg|Doc offers his pistol to Marty. Marty with binoculars.png|Marty in the DeLorean with binoculars. back-to-the-future-3-deleted-scenes-the-tannen-gang-kill-marshall-strickland-92.jpg|Buford Tannen shoots Marshall Strickland in the back. Category:Filming